You are my sunshine
by Crimson Blade66
Summary: One shot! Sasuke has flashbacks of his past, but with a storm brewing and a ray of sunshine he lets his emotions fly..narusasu, slight lime, drama, angstmay become a on going story if reviewers ask


**AN: Hey people yeah, Its me Crimsonblade, I know I have other stories to update but I just had to write this one shot, As many of my friends know, Im a HUGE Yaoi fan, so I had to write one, So please no flames if you no like guy on guy dont read, even though its not to limey in this one, So please enjoy and if i get enough reviews I might make it a on going story, but I dont want to do it until I know what other people think**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The song You are my sunshine**

**You are my sunshine(one shot)**

**(Dream)**

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I loved you_

_Dont you take my sunshine away"_

_Sasuke looked up to his mothers smiling face as she sang his favorite song. _

_She would sing his song everytime he was scared, or hurt or just to show him how much she loved him. She gave him a beautiful smile while softly patting his head._

_"Sasuke, you are my one and only sunshine" She said while continueing on with her duties_

_( **yes i know they are suppose to be rich just keep reading)**_

_Sasuke smiled brightly_

_"And I always will be mommy" **( aww so cute, ok back with the story)**_

_"Mhmm..." Saskue's mother replied while taking sasukes hand in her own._

_"You are my sunshine my only sunshine..."_

_(End dream)_

Sasuke rolled around , his mothers smiling face haunting his dreams, the sound of thunder rolled off in the distance, Sasukes eyes opend slowly...

'Mother'

'Why do I always dream about the song, what reason is there, The sunshine has left me behind in the darkness'

Suddenly a blonde haired young man enters his train of thought.

"Naruto" he whispers "My sunshine" a smirk falling across his face as he dreamed of a certain blonde with blue eyes.

"Ahhhh!"

Naruto woke up with a scream when a loud thounder clap roared above the clouds.

"Damn it all ! I hate thunder storms" ( 00 aww poor Naruto..glomps)

" I wonder how far it is...lets see.."

BOOM

"Ack!" "Okay One one thousand, Two one .."

BOOM

"Eeek!" Naruto ran from his bed room into the bathroom, turning on a light while hiding in the bathtub, pulling his knees up to his chest and shoving his face in them.

BOOM!

The lights go out and everything is thrown into a blanket of darkness.

"Ahhh!" He screams while going to his door and running out of his apartment, he kept running , getting soaked from the rain.

BOOM!

"Ahh..hh" Naruto fell as the lighting struck a tree just a mile down the road.

Naruto looked up to see the gates of the Uchiha mansion.

"Sasuke, he'll protect me right"

Naruto didnt think twice, he ran up to the gates opening them up hastily and running up the steps , then banging on the front door.

"Teme let me in please!" Naruto screamed

"Please , Sasuke open up!"

Suddenly the door opened revealing a very tired and slightly pissed Sasuke.

"Dobe why are you here?" he asked while giving Naruto of of the famous "Uchiha" glares.

BOOM!

"Ahh Sasuke" Naruto screamed while grabbing on to the Uchiha

"Naruto.." Sasuke mummbled getting pissed by the second

BOOM! Naruto held tighter.

"Please Sasuke don't leave me!"

Sasuke's eyes widened ' Naruto'

"_You are my sunshine my only sunshine..Dont you take my sunshine away"_

Sasuke sighed while holding on to a very wet and shaking Naruto

"Okay , you can stay with me dobe"

He felt Naruto's hold loosen a bit as he walked up the stairs, the lightning shining through the halls. Sasuke entered his bedroom, shutting the door with his feet, as softly as he could he set Naurto down upon the bed. He was about to go get Naruto some warm clothes when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Sasuke don't leave me"

"Dobe I need to get you warm clothes or you will get sick!" he tried pulling away but Narutos hold became tighter.

"No, please I dont want to be alone"

Sasuke looked down into two big blue eyes, seeing them filled to the brim in fear.

"Okay, I'll stay but we have to get you out of your wet clothes" he said while removing the sleeping cap from Narutos head.

"Alright" Naruto started to get his shirt of when Sasuke's hand stopped him.

"Dobe let me do it okay" He said while grabbing Naruto's shirt and pulling it over his head. He went down to grave the boxers but pausing to look up at Naruto asking permission, Naruto shook his head agreeing it was alright, Sasuke proceded to take off Naruto's boxers throwing them on the floor with the rest.

"Naruto where gonna need to get you warmed up so I'm going to have to sleep with you so you can share my body heat, okay" He said while getting under the covers with him, Naruto nodded his head while turning his back on Sasuke, feeling strong arms surround him and a warm body pressed against his back.

BOOM

Naruto flinched turning around and holding Sasuke close.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.."

"Sasuke what are you singing?"

"You make me happ...oh huh, Oh Just a song my mother use to sing to me when I was scared."

"Oh can you sing the rest for me?" He asked his big blue eyes shining with hope.

"Sure dobe" Sasuke smiled while moving a some of Naruto's hair out of his eyes.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are gray

You'll never know dear, how much I loved you

Dont you take my sunshine away."

Sasuke sang while stroaking Naruto's cheek softly, Naruto smiled while looking up into Sasuke's black orbs.

"Teme, am I your sunshine?" he asked while blushing slightly.

"Of course dobe" he said softly while continuing to stroke Naruto's cheek.

Naruto looked up and smiled, being the brave one that he is , raised his head ever so slightly capturing the Uchiha's lips with his own.

Sasuke fell right into the kiss, feeling all the emotions he had hidden come undone.

Naruto pulled back smiling while stroaking some hair out of Sasukes eyes.

"I love you teme" he said while snuggling closer to Sasuke

Sasuke just closed his eyes while pulling _his_ Naruto closer to him.

"I love you too"

'_My sunshine'_

**The end.!**

**AN: Ok well review please, I would love to get your feed back, Even though I love this as a One Shot, I have made a plan that would also have it continue on as a regular Story, so Please give me your reviews and if you want it I will certainly make this a longer story. Ja Ne**

**Crimson Blade**


End file.
